The day of the TARDIS
by Loony123
Summary: When Ella discovers the man with the blue box on the way to school one da her life is turned upside down as her life becomes the adventure she always dreamed of living.
1. Chapter 1

"You're going to be late," Mum shouted impatiently up the stairs.  
"Coming," Me and Faye chorused giggling. We ran down the stairs laughing as Mum thrust a school bag at each of us.  
"Be careful on the road," she said.  
"We will," I replied. Faye picked up her lunch box from the hall and the two of us marched out of the door. Together we walked down the road on the way to school laughing, it was a Friday and the two of us were ready for the weekend.  
"Faye!" a voice called from behind us we turned around to see Faye's best friend Trinity behind us with her sister Gabriella and her Mum. "Wait up," she called. Me and Faye waited by the side of the road for the three of them. As soon as they got near Faye and Trinity bounced on ahead laughing and Gabriella and her mum had to run to keep up. I walked on behind smiling as I watched my sister and her friend run along ahead.

It was then that I saw it on the other side of the road stood a blue police box. I was sure it had never been there before and it looked completely out of place in its dull grey surroundings. As I watched a man stepped outside the box he held something in his hand that looked oddly like a screwdriver. He had dark hair, big eyes and a long coat. I stood watching him as he held the object up to the sky as though he was examining it. "No, no, that won't do," he muttered under his breath. He turned to see me watching him on the other side of the road. Hastily, I turned my face away blushing slightly and carried on walking down the road with my head down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you OK?" Holly asked me as I sit down for lunch. "You seem kind of distracted."  
"I'm fine," I lied. Slowly poking my sausage with the end of my fork. Holly took a huge bite from her sausage and waved to Becky to come join us.  
"Are you sure," She asked watching me spear my sausage with my fork and half-heartedly nibble the end.  
"Yep," I answer. She stared at me suspiciously but didn't press the matter.

The truth was I couldn't stop thinking about the man and the box. Who was he? I was sure that police box hadn't been there before. All the way through PE in the afternoon he was all I could think about. I wasn't good at PE at the best of times but that day I was especially bad. We were playing Basketball and it was obvious my team were not happy to have me. I dropped the ball twice (the second time I dropped it I accidently kicked it of the pitch). Tried to score through the wrong goalpost, passed to the opposite team and generally made a fool of myself.

After school I wanted to go back down the main road to see if the police box was still there but me and Faye were going back with Becky so unfortunately I couldn't. I decided to try push it out my mind and forget about it. But that's easier said than done.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Faye and I decided to go down to the springwood park in the village. I didn't really want to go at first but I decided it might push the man and the police box from my mind so I decided to go. Although, it was warm outside the sky was stormy and restless. There was going to be a storm that night. Faye was in a silly excitable mood skipping up and down happily. She didn't seem to notice my gloomy looks.

For the first half an hour in the park we had a lot of fun going on the zip wire and running up and down the obstacle course. The air was hot and muggy and soon I got tired and sticky with sweat and sat down on the bench to cool down.

"Come on Ella, I want to go on the zip wire again," Faye pressed.  
"Leave me alone," I said staring up at the sky.  
"Come on," Faye moaned.  
"No Faye," I snapped.  
"Fine," she snapped back sounding upset before storming off angrily.  
"For goodness sake Faye," I shouted coming after her. "I didn't mean to upset you,"  
"Go away Ella," she screamed at me.  
"Fine," I said before storming out the park.

The exit of the park leads on to a field and that's where I saw him he was standing on the other side of the field with the police box again. This time I knew it defiantly hadn't been there before. He was walking round the box holding the screwdriver like thing up to the sky and muttering quietly to himself. I stood there watching him intrigued. Then suddenly I hear a scream!

Suddenly, I am running back to the park and my sister whom I love more than anything else in the world. I stopped by the gate frozen in horror as I saw it. There was something more terrifying than I had ever seen before. It resembled a cat but huge, almost three times the size of Faye. But instead of eyes it just had dark pits. Its mouth was open showing off his razor sharp teeth. Faye was cowering on the ground covering her head with her hands. I was frozen in fear and powerless to do anything but watch. Suddenly, I felt myself being roughly pushed to the side. I stumbled and fell hard on to me knees. The man I had seen earlier was running towards the monster holding his screwdriver out in front of him. Suddenly there was no longer a monster stood in front of my sister but instead just a kitten, who looked faintly surprised and then disappeared into the bush. I stood up shaking with shock and ran over to my sister. I pulled her to her to feet and brushed her off luckily both of us where completely unharmed apart from the bruise on my knee. "Ella," Faye gasped before wrapping her arms around me. "Faye," I replied hugging her back. I could almost feel the man watching us from behind but when I turned around to thank him and ask him what the monster had been he had disappeared.


End file.
